


The Green Eyed Monster

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's jealousy is showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Green Eyed Monster  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-15, word usage  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam's jealousy is showing.  
>  **A/N:** Set after [Better Than Purple Nurples](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1266769) written for spn_bigpretzel  
>  **A/N2:** Even though the name is naughty it is an actual cocktail.

“Hey, Sam.” Dean stumbled into the room.

Sam almost fell over at the smell coming from Dean. “What the hell did you have?”

“I had a Screaming Orgasm.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I didn’t ask about your sex life, Dean.”

“What’s the matter, Sam.” He couldn’t help the words slurring together. “You jealous?” Dean dropped face first onto the bed.

He certainly wasn’t jealous just because his brother almost always had the misfortune to come back to their motel roaring drunk _but very happily laid_ Sam ignored that thought. It still didn’t mean he was... Sam sighed. He _was_ jealous.


End file.
